


These Games We Play(中文翻译）47-

by KarstVanir



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:36:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarstVanir/pseuds/KarstVanir
Summary: 背景：汽车人战败后，霸天虎统治了塞博坦，把所有被俘虏的汽车人收为奴隶。CP：声波（Soundwave）/爵士（Jazz）本文从47章开始翻译，后续将其他同好的链接继续汇总。
Relationships: Jazz - Relationship, Jazz/Soundwave (Transformers)
Comments: 1





	These Games We Play(中文翻译）47-

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peacewish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacewish/gifts).



“ **大火车，闪电，请求回复。** ”声波将控制台上的碎玻璃一扫而空，让激光鸟能稳稳地停在上面。两次重启指令均未响应；显然控制台是被不知名的炮火直击要害。而一旁倒塌的全息展示台又迸出一些火花，将声波刚刚扑灭的星火引燃。“ **大火车，闪电，告知收悉，立即响应。** ”

对面仍是一片死寂。这意味着此刻他们正忙于杀戮，或被杀，希望不是后者，声波这样想。与此同时他意识到追踪红蜘蛛的信号已经中断，情况刻不容缓，所以他命令机器狗立刻改道前往探索者塔楼。而在声波脚下，他能听到被砸得七荤八素的人发出的挣扎和低语。

“威震天陛下？”声波试探性地问道，这回话音刚落就有了回应。

“废物！”，威震天咆哮着，连珠炮般的咒骂接踵而至，“他已经跑得连影儿都没有，根本找都找不到，我关心的不是他能跑去什么地方！”

当然是青丘。随着自身阴谋的曝光威震天已经磨刀霍霍直指他首级，红蜘蛛自然要尽全力逃离铁堡。而现在，他能随心所欲地在家乡寻求避难，架设防御抵围困。而这一切都需要他军队的辅佐。

“大火车和闪电，已派往探索者塔楼，”声波很快回应，“命令：游说和镇压探索者三人组。”

“稍后我会前往。普神在上，今天我一定会撕烂他们中某个人的翅膀，即便只是他的僚机而不是本人。在那儿回合。”

“遵命，威震天陛下。”

震荡波拖着脚走在附近的废墟旁，凝视着曾是他地盘的指挥室。“——就知道他信不过，我早该告诉所有人，总有一天他会这么干，他差点把我们都杀了——”

声波无视震荡波的发言，他抱着激光鸟，脚尖碾过混杂的玻璃和金属碎片步履轻快地沿着台阶而下。他必须尽快跟上威震天，但他不能把激光鸟留在那个饱受炮火蹂躏的房间里，至少她需要待在他自己私人办公室的安全区域里才可以。总部大厅已然一片混乱。霸天虎和平民都不知道如何应对这种情况，却互相朝对方喊着怎么做事。声波穿过这鸡飞狗跳的混乱，走进了自己的办公室继而松了一口气——轰隆隆和爵士都在此待命。同时他警惕地发现另外的两个汽车人奴隶感知器和蓝霹雳也在那里，他们蜷缩在角落，瞪着一双苍白的光学镜盯着自己。

他愤怒地看了爵士一眼，后者躬身而视：“Noo I cho ya dolzhen byl sdelat?”爵士充满防备地问，“好吧，我能怎么办？把他们留在那儿，等着被暴怒的威震天轰成渣？这也不是他们的错。”

“时间紧迫，辩解无效。”声波利落地说，他把喘息着的激光鸟送回爵士怀里，“现在，威震天需要协助，轰隆隆，把激光鸟和爵士带回医疗室，然后在探索者塔楼会合。”

他的目光落在两个局外人身上，当声波意识到自己并不知道如何处置他们时，一丝愠怒掠过光学镜深处。爵士看到他脸上的表情，不禁恳求道：“反正他们都不和我说话，他们不能留下来吗——”

声波打断了爵士的辩解，伸手示意他保持安静。就在刚刚，机器狗在威震天之前到达了探索者塔楼，声波立刻调动注意力集中在来自机械狗的警报信息上，而且——

“声波”，威震天厉声说道，“我想你说过你已经把他们三个都送到了塔上。”

“确信，威震天陛下，但没有回——”

“ **他们不在这里。** ”

“三变金刚？”声波问道，“还是探索者？”

“ **没人。** ”威震天咬牙切齿，“ **这里根本没人！** ”

他说这话时，房间里一片死寂，爵士和轰隆隆忧心忡忡地盯着声波，他的脑海里升起了一个令人如坐针毡的猜测，他希望自己错了。“打斗痕迹？”

冰寒随寂静深入骨髓，以至于声波几乎可以感觉到威震天的愤怒从通讯波中渗入。没有战斗迹象，现在也没有探索者，没有三变金刚，线索汇成一个真相……他疲惫地关闭了光学镜，深呼吸。

“明白，威震天陛下。执法人员闪电和大火车现在已加入红蜘蛛，从帝国叛逃。”

实际上威震天也有百密一疏的时候——探索者塔楼里并不是没有人留下，机器狗毫不费力地就在似乎是惊天雷房间的地方发现了汽车人奴隶飞火和车辙。声波觉得他们不是故意躲藏起来，而是太害怕威震天发出的怒吼。当君主在他们面前来回踱步咆哮不止的时候，他们的光学镜仍然紧张地随之晃动。于是，声波再次发问，以求他们能专心回答自己的问题。

“探索者，行为异常？”

威震天停下来，目眦尽裂地一拳轰塌了就近的一堵墙。那两个年轻的汽车人奴隶见状更是不敢把眼睛从威震天身上抠下来，只能畏畏缩缩地躲闪着。声波把手挡在飞火的脸前，打了两个响指。

“奴隶。你的人身安全，很大程度上取决于提供情报的实用性。建议：回答问题。探索者，行为异常？”

飞行单位仍然僵直不动，但至少他的目光开始跟上声波了，最终也迫使他牵动嘴唇。“不，长官。没有异常。他们只是……累了，对于回家很高兴，很骄傲。”

“因为什么？”

“战斗，在地球上。惊天雷主人讲给我听的。机器昆虫怎么打了个猝不及防，身处暴风中的缠斗。他知道我喜欢听一切和飞行有关的事情……”突然他意识到自己说了太多不该说的话，就立刻闭嘴了。

“提到整个事件他只是照本宣科？”震荡波尖刻地追问道。一丝不快掠过声波内芯。这也是为什么声波更趋向于一对一审问，审讯结果会因为这横插一脚的提问大打折扣。他目光冰寒地瞪着插科打诨的震荡波，暗指他刚才的行为明显越界。

“他当然不会告诉自己的僚机。”威震天冷哼一声，踱步到空地中央。“红蜘蛛可不指望他们能闭紧嘴巴，甚至还有可能早被声波看出端倪。在那帮探索者里他可是唯一了解内幕的家伙。”

声波接着询问奴隶。“描述之前探索者的行为。”

“长官。一切都发生地太快了。前一纳秒我还和和惊天雷主人还有闹翻天躺在一起，下一钠秒他们就跳下了充电床。我觉得……他们接到了通讯消息，他们先是很惊讶，然后就从窗户飞走了。那时他们歇斯底里，但是我听不清他们说了什么。”

车辙也补充道：“喷气机主人也一样。只不过，他们先跑到能量储藏室，拼命往他们的子空间塞了许多能量。不过我从窗户看到了，当他们正要离开的时候，大火车和闪电也来了。”

“然后？”震荡波示意他继续说，这让话头被抢的声波报以恼火的神情。

“他们解锁武器准备作战。我以为他们会开火——我想探索者也想这么干了，他们看上去跃跃欲试。但随后大火车不知道说了什么。他们聊了一会儿——就一会儿。然后他们就收起武器一起离开了。我不知道该怎么办，就跑去找了飞火。这时候威震天陛下就来了。”

“ **你养的好下属，投机取巧，见利忘义！** ”威震天冲着震荡波气急败坏地喊道，“这次他们倒是办得漂亮。嗅探到了红蜘蛛的政变，觉得替他卖命更胜我一筹——忘恩负义！还有 **谁，也想步他们的后尘？** ”

他瞪视着庭院里的所有人，好像谁敢答这道送命题一样。震荡波和声波明智地选择保持沉默。几纳秒后威震天冷哼一声，留给他们一个背影，“也罢，反正我会把叛徒杀光，在战场上决一死战，一个——也别想跑！”

威震天挥手狠锤那面早已千疮百孔的墙，摧枯拉朽之势下墙体轰然崩塌。汽车人惊叫着抱作一团，大气都不敢出。震荡波都有些害怕，却还是殷勤地随声附和。

“那么我们谨遵旨意，抓紧开展防御工事建设。我会进行资源调查，安排作战会议……”意识到威震天心神不宁后，他便放低声音。“额，总之，我会好好关照这两个奴隶，连带三变金刚的那个聋子。话说，红蜘蛛的奴隶哪儿去了？”

“汽车人感知器和蓝霹雳在我的办公室里。”声波回答。尽管他已经斟酌再三希望不惹麻烦，但震荡波向来不解风情。他咄咄逼人地怒视着声波，身体因盛怒僵直紧绷。

“哦，近水楼台先得月？你可真能 **‘干’** 啊。”

机器狗喉咙里滚动着低吼，而声波置若罔闻。“汽车人还在那儿，”他不耐烦地说，“在磁带轰隆隆的监管下。震荡波，尽快将他们取回收编。”

“当然。不过我要提醒你的是，请一定别忘了以效忠帝国为先。今时不同往日，现在可不是巧取豪夺他人财产的好时候。就算他们背弃旧主，那些东西也应该归威震天所有，毕竟探索者们所拥有的的一切都是拜陛下所赐。”

“虚情假意，无关紧要。”声波几近刻薄地回应，“震荡波，中饱私囊。”

“ **都给我闭嘴！** ”威震天怒号着打断了正欲还击的震荡波，“还嫌不够乱吗——别让我再听到你们讨论这等破事。红蜘蛛领着我一半的军队潜逃至青丘，留守的霸天虎们却连他们的尾气都赶不上，更别提截杀他们。今天就这样吧，你们两个，回家休整。明天，新的战斗会拉开序幕。”

震荡波见状只好强压怒火，并鞠躬道：“遵命，威震天陛下。我这就开始筹备。”

声波还是表现出别无二致的沉静，他也鞠躬示意，然后启动推进器离开了。

归家第一天晚上，声波原本想和家人们好好团聚。但红蜘蛛把这一切都搞砸了，这种危难时刻，他们必须尽快开始侦查工作：轰隆隆留守在指挥中心，机器狗侦查街区。在家的只有爵士、迷幻和机械鸟姐妹。大会之前声波忙到洗澡都是去霸天虎的公共浴室，而现在他在重回故土之后第一次踏进家门却感觉恍若隔世。他自己的小世界已经天翻地覆，一切都蒙上了一层阴郁的雾霭。激光鸟停在她喜欢的窗沿上轻声悲啼，圆锯鸟也靠在她身边。爵士正努力让激光鸟进食，虽然用了滴管但收效甚微。而迷乱则缠着爵士，让他又讲了一遍指挥室里发生的事。

声波走到窗边俯身，轻柔地搔弄激光鸟的羽冠。温柔的举动让她挣脱苦痛，欣喜与爱漫溢开来。手术结束后，随着痛觉的恢复，疼痛折磨着她娇小的身躯。一想到今晚她会因病痛而辗转反侧，声波的火种也跟着揪疼。

“真的吗，真的吗？”迷乱还在追问，“大火车和闪电也叛逃了，跟着探索者们一块儿？”

“对。三变金刚加入叛逃队伍，远离铁堡。”

“真像一部又臭又长的狗血剧。真不敢相信红蜘蛛还真做得出来——额，我是说，像是他能干出来的事。可是咱们下一步该怎么做？轰隆隆和我说其他人都开始在指挥部开作战会议了，是吗？”

“是。”声波镇静的回答让人看不到他内心的纷乱，“不久前，威震天正式宣布开战。”

“但那可是红蜘蛛啊。他捅过比这还大的篓子，也一直和威震天明争暗斗。不过那家伙都是怎么逃出去就怎么跑回来的，动真格的？不可能吧？”

“情况有变，”声波提醒迷乱，“汽车人军团，敌对优先级下降。对威震天而言，红蜘蛛是挡在他通往塞博坦独裁之路的唯一障碍，是现阶段他的劲敌。这次，不死不休。”

迷乱还在怔愣，显然这突然的变化他得消化一阵子。声波拍了拍他的头雕，“出发。跟上轰隆隆，调查城市。我需要知道大众的反应。”

“好的，老大。”

声波明白迷乱其实更想留下来——也知道轰隆隆不在，他也没法彻底放松下来。现在他最好去和他的双生兄弟在一起，这样工作才更高效。圆锯鸟本来也应该去收集情报，但她拒绝离开饱受折磨的激光鸟。声波没有强迫她，自己跪在两只小鸟的旁边轻抚她们，希望能让她们好受一些。今天漫长无比，异变接踵而至，倦意如潮水般将声波渗透浸染。

与此同时，他感觉到后背一沉。“爵士，说明需求。”

“地球上的泥糊了我一身，浑身痒痒呢。”

“爵士，能自己洗澡。”

“拜托，我想让你帮我洗。”爵士轻柔又利落地把声波拽起来，一把将他拉进了浴室，“别愁眉苦脸的，我知道你累了，就权当这是个解压小游戏吧。”

他把刷子塞到声波手里，后者倒是没推辞，嘴上却不饶人：“爵士，演技拙劣。”

一语中的——正在调水温的爵士没绷住，噗呲一声哄笑起来。他扭头看向声波，光学镜深处洒满星光。

“哦声波，你也太善解人意了吧？好……既然就剩我们俩，我就直说了：今天我有幸在特等席上看了一场年度大戏。说实话我爽到了。威震天和红蜘蛛闹成这样纯属活该，他们没把对方干掉真是太可惜了。不过……实际上，他想害死机械昆虫没必要把我们也捎带上——这出戏差点把激光鸟也害死了！这就是个偷鸡不成蚀把米的损招，看着他被戳穿真是太愉快了。”

他翻身背对声波，让他继续动作和缓地刷洗后背。“汽车人……小感和孩子们，他们该怎么办？”

“爵士，关芯依旧？”

“他们生我的气是他们，和我关芯他们的安危或处境是两码事。”

声波对此不能苟同，却还是解答了爵士的疑问。“震荡波，下令所有叛徒的奴隶与挖地虎暂住。”近期此方案最佳：只有挖地虎的地盘，能提供多于4人的空间与资源。结论：汽车人将被转去地球奴隶营，进行冶炼工作。”

声波的指尖触碰着爵士，感受到了他轻微的震颤。他肯定是想到了汽车大师，想后者会如何苛待新人们。但爵士却故作轻松地开口：“呃——还不赖嘛。至少孩子们能和兄弟团聚了，至少他们没被卷入混战，还不算倒霉透顶。”

爵士又转回来，让蹲在地上的声波擦洗他的腿。一阵沉默后他再次开口。“那你呢？你又怎么了？”

“意味，不明。”

“就算你是声波，你也表现得太冷静了。红蜘蛛差点害死我们，你却好像一点也不恼怒气愤。炉渣的，一想起来我就来气——地球危机爆发的时间节点本来就巧到不对劲。我早该看出这不是个巧合，早该猜到他的目的，可我没有。所以咱们被上千只狂暴的吸血苍蝇追着咬，成为了他向威震天表忠心的牺牲品。你该大发雷霆。”

“声波，怒不可遏。”

“不是愤怒，” 爵士的话一针见血，“你显得…很悲哀。”

沾满泡沫的刷子一顿，最终归于静止。声波垂手思考着，爵士猜对了，但声波不想和他追根溯源。他不想告诉爵士：何以为继啊……亲眼看着霸天虎帝国崩坏，自己为挽救它付出那么多辛劳，最终一切却在眼前崩塌溃散——何以为继啊！他挣扎、他隐忍、他权衡利弊，忍让妥协……到头来却是一切皆空。然而深层的恐怖不止于此，面对山雨欲来的前方，声波只觉得惊惧。

“声波和磁带们，只想岁月静好。”最终声波还是吐露真心，“这几年，轰隆隆和迷乱终于能愉快玩耍，机器鸟双子能安静栖息。而现在，震天的战鼓再次响起。他们收到召唤，他们必须回应。”

“唔……” 爵士轻叹，“抱歉。”理解与同情写满了他的脸。他关掉喷头挪到一边，声波依然在原地一动不动地跪坐着。紧接着爵士拿过柔软的毛巾，开始擦拭声波的机体。就好像声波是家里年纪最小的磁带一样，爵士温柔地擦干声波的面甲和头雕，然后半跪在地上，抬眼直视他的光学镜。

“抱歉，抱歉……我很抱歉，对不起。会好的，一切都会好起来的。磁带们各有所长，而你声波，你是最出色的情报官，他们都会安然无恙。”

爵士吻住了声波的双唇——在浴室声波出于习惯一直把面罩收起，趁此机会爵士吻着他，惊讶之余声波芯里餍足满溢。前调只是一枚治愈的轻吻，可爵士不退反进。他扒住声波的装甲边缘，舌尖继续深入。短暂的分离不是结束，中调已闻，象征着进一步的索取。爵士把声波从地板上拉起来，他们牵着手回到卧室。声波如坠云端，些许期待在他光学镜底开始点燃。

“我不知道该怎么形容……”爵士嘟囔着，“……那晚丛林里发生的一切。你之于我，我之于你。我不会忘记你的抚摸，萦绕的荧火，我的音乐就那样情不自禁地流露出来，身体也从未那样情难自已。现在呢，我们回来了，还是二人世界。我总忍不住回想——一遍，一遍，又一遍。”他和声波握着手，在床边划出一个个慵懒的弧旋，“我说，嘿——”

爵士闪电般地回转，骤然贴上声波身前，耳鬓厮磨下是轻巧的诱惑。

“——不来一曲么，嗯？”

这种邀约让它走向婉拒还是直接扼杀，声波都觉得是种罪过。所以他毫不犹豫地欠身亲吻爵士——就像先前在浴室里爵士对他那般。爵士也回吻着他，小个子努力拉近两人的距离，他踮起脚尖，伸出双臂环着他的颈项——令人难耐的身高差简直是桎梏，下一秒声波按捺不住地把爵士横抱而起，把他扔到床铺。继而凶狠压倒，欺身而上……爵士发出破碎的呻吟，任由声波为所欲为，但指腹却不安分地开始在声波的装甲线路上游移，轻拢慢捻那些他所熟知的敏感区域。半小时前声波累到只想倒头充电，而现在，如潮水般涌动的电流在四肢百骸里加速奔腾，怂恿着他拉着爵士在充电床上放浪形骸。突然地，爵士跨坐在声波的机身上。他灿若星辰的光学镜，他那让自己和他共赴巫山的轻吟——看着此刻的爵士，声波觉得自己死而无憾。他手上让两人下身贴紧耸动，把他们推入过载深渊的边缘。声波看着爵士先行释放，自己也心甘情愿地紧随其后。

爵士喘息着吐出一串串张狂淫靡的法式荤话，软在声波的身上露出惨然却灿烈的轻笑。“je susi désolé（抱歉）,”他喘息道，“抱歉，我没等你一起，不过夜还长着呢。”

“爵士，展露愉悦，无需抱歉。”

爵士轻笑。待余韵褪尽，他单手托腮，灵动的眼睛一瞬不瞬地望着声波：“你怎么从不和讲法语呢？”

这个荒谬的问题让声波一愣。他把爵士的话又细品了一下却还是不明白，只好作罢：“关联？”

“我总是和你说法语，你也不是不懂但从来没有回应过我。你说，一直把瑰丽的它们束之高阁，就不觉得可惜吗？”

“通晓所有语言的目的：侦查和谍报工作必需。用其对话，毫无意义。”

“是是，但是它贵在浪漫。现在我们同床共枕，我就依偎在你身边，邀你品尝这份法式甜点，现在我也想尝尝这种滋味。S’il vous pla ît(求你了)，”爵士用花言巧语哄着声波，灼热的呼吸顺着他的接缝流连，“Parlez vous Français? Parlez vous？Parlez vous？（说句法语？说一句？就一句？）”

哦普神在上——为什么他就这么执着于这种无聊的事呢？声波的手指逗弄着爵士的天线，他长叹一声开口：“声波，le fait de parler maintenant le français(现在说了法语).”

一阵静默后，爵士张了张嘴，看着声波一愣一愣的。有什么东西似乎要从他体内呼之欲出。然后声波就看着爵士猛地一颤并开始可疑地发抖。继而便从他身上滚下来，忍无可忍地爆发出一连串爽朗的笑声。望着狂笑不止的爵士，声波眼中的恼怒也层层加深。

“不要得意忘形，是你极力要求的。”

“我错—我错了，”爵士笑得都岔气了，“抱歉，我不该提这个的。就是……没想到你还真的说了。声波和我说法语，太要命了。”

“所以，声波只说赛博坦语。” 声波愤愤不平地说，“人类的语言，与我的语言模块不兼容。”

“翻译一下就是：我太古板又无趣，应付不了这么美丽又浪漫的语言，随便一种碳基语言都是。哦可怜。” 爵士边说边躺回声波旁边，他轻轻点了一下声波的双唇，笑容仍是史无前例的灿烂，“真不好意思我不该笑你的，你愿意尝试就已经甜炸了。不过答应我以后还是别说法语，拜托，到此为止吧。”

“成交。” 声波握住爵士的肩膀，把他拽入新一轮深吻。爵士融化在两人交缠的唇齿间。他随着声波的装甲起伏，双手不老实地反复抚摸着声波双腿内侧的缝线。此刻声波纵情声色大放情怀，不过这份愉悦他不能独享。最后享用了来自爵士短暂几秒的撩拨，声波翻身把爵士压在床上，他紧扣爵士的手腕，整个机体都压在爵士身上。

“爵士，相信我么？”

面对来自声波的压制，爵士却毫无惧色。“当然。怎么了？”

“声波，要兑现许久以前对磁带们许下的承诺，”声波解释道，“需要爵士自愿参与。指令：保持放松，不要反抗。”

他将一小缕意识缓缓探入爵士的意识海——就像在舞厅的那次一样，动作小心翼翼，全无敌意。爵士瞬间反应了过来声波要做什么。他轻颤着，没有挣扎，也没有反抗；他就这样一动不动地躺着，凝视着声波，好奇又期待对方能给予自己什么。突破爵士的伪装，很快地声波便察觉到他的真芯实意。他游走在爵士的意识边缘，渐入他的脑海。

然后……

声波开始下放磁带们的意识权限，首先是机器狗。信号到达的时候他正徘徊在贫民窟的幽暗深巷之中。突然蹦出来的连接请求让本想独自安歇的他措手不及。是，他是惊讶，却并不抵触。机器狗还在生探索者们的气，但也还在牵挂着他的家人们。于是他利落地汇入链接，开始共享声波的通感。磁带的加入和爵士因惊讶而抽泣的样子令声波倍感舒心。猛然间爵士躬身而起，又粗喘着倒回充电床。

“怎么——怎么回事？我怎么感觉到……”

“现在，”声波接过爵士的话头，“机器狗，与你意识相连。”

“我感受到他了，” 爵士惊呼，“在我的脑海里，有他，也有你。”他双唇微张，在声波的颈侧吐出温热的喘息。如细小光点般爆开的战栗感也传递给爵士，让他不禁打起寒颤，“这种感觉！那是你的——”

“对。” 声波再次亲吻爵士，由感知器传导的双重快感引人沉沦。机器狗也感同身受——他的欢愉，又通过声波回流进爵士的脑海。爵士的引擎发出阵阵蜂鸣，他伏在声波的胸口颤动不止。

“还不够，” 他呻吟着，“求你了，给我更多！”

“如你所愿。” 他打通了更多权限。爵士再次弓起后背，伏在声波怀里震颤不已。

“哦炉渣的——这是谁？”

“轰隆隆和迷乱，现已上线。” 对声波而言——双子的兴奋与喜悦，和他们吵闹欢脱的个性一样极易识别。但爵士是头一次，他只能感觉到有两道陌生意识蛮横地闯入脑海。终于被加进来的双子几乎乐疯了，他们争抢着体验过载的余温。通感从双子的端点折回，透过声波，加倍奉还给了呜咽颤抖的爵士。

“爵士，还能保持清醒？”

“继续，” 爵士大口喘息。“别停！”

不赖。声波解锁最后一道权限，将激光鸟和圆锯鸟也卷进这灼热的漩涡里。突然的链接让圆锯鸟震惊，却也并无不满。而激光鸟，术后的她已然苏醒，疼痛没有把她击溃。她如同自高纯底部扶摇直上的晶莹气泡，雀跃着洞穿了写满苦痛的堡垒，她汹涌澎湃的快乐倒涌入所有人的端点，也荡漾在声波与爵士的链接里。

爵士在铺天盖地的通感里浮沉，几乎动弹不得。他的系统已然濒临过载，但是声波认为他还能应付得来，经常与多重意识共存的他意识仍然清明。他坐起来，引导着爵士把腿缠在自己的后腰上，开始朝着爵士的对接口挺进。

爵士惊叫出声，有电流从他和声波的身上窜起，又瞬间被磁带们加强了5倍。他忽明忽暗的迷醉光镜，和混沌的求饶声——叫嚣着让声波残忍地侵犯他，揉碎他。强而马力十足的捣弄搅乱了爵士内部的。这一次他想细细品味，过去流逝的每分每秒都被酿成最为甘醇的高纯，引得磁带们如痴如醉。他们不自觉地让地意识交织，令爵士迷失在感官的世界里。好在爵士来不及分辨，甚至爱上了这种感觉。但是玩得太过火很可能会伤到他这样的新手。声波解除了自己仅剩的权限，与爵士同时过载。

爵士软倒在床上，贪婪地掠夺着周遭的空气。声波轻灵地离开他的脑海，却没有重启意识权限，好让他的磁带们享受过载后的余温与舒适的震颤。他小芯翼翼地撤出意识，躺在爵士的旁边。

“爵士，还好吗？”

爵士的护目镜亮起一道蔚蓝星光却又转瞬即逝——他累得连睁眼的力气都没了。

“不怎么样，” 他虚弱出声，“我能申请第二回合吗？”


End file.
